Eindrücke
by Miss Elyc
Summary: Ein Mitglied der Crew hat eine interessante Begegnung...


Inhalt: Ein Mitglied der Crew hat eine interessante Begegnung...;-)  
Altersbeschränkung: ab 0  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere, noch das Konzept von "Andromeda: Ascendant" und ich verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld

**Eindrücke**

_A stranger is just a friend you haven't met.  
"Streetcar!"_

Nachdenklich beugte er sich vor, betrachtete die reglose Gestalt vor ihm auf den Boden. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf und schüttelte sich ratlos.  
„Was nun?" fragte er die hinter ihm stehenden Frau, die ihn skeptisch beobachtete hatte. Die zuckte achtlos mit den Achseln.  
„Was weiß ich denn?" Sie gähnte demonstrativ. „Weißt du, ich bin ziemlich müde", erklärte sie. Der Mann rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ah ja, wir schön, daß du immer nur an dich denken kannst. Der…das…das Ding da", er deutete auf die Gestalt auf de Boden. „…braucht vielleicht Hilfe. Sollten wir ihm nicht helfen?" Er schaute wieder hinunter und kratzte sich am Kopf. Die Frau seufzte ergeben.  
„Gut, wenn du also so ein Samariter bist, dann hilf ihm doch. Ich bin sicher, es wird gar nichts schief gehen, wenn du an ihm herumpfuscht – und wieso sollte es bösartig sein? Der Gedanke wär' ja vollkommen abwegig…" Der Mann beachtete sich nicht weiter, sondern ging in die Knie und starrte die reglose Gestalt an.  
„Meinst du, es ist ein Alien? Ich meine – das Licht vorhin. Vielleicht…" Er blickte zu der Frau hoch, die nicht sehr begeistert drein blickte. ü  
„Noch ein Grund mehr, hier abzuhauen. Außerirdische Invasoren…" Sie grinste etwas spöttisch. Dann gefror ihr Lächeln und sie blickte ihren Begleiter fast erschrocken an. „Laß mich raten – du hast diese romantische Vorstellung, daß du diesem Ding hilfst, nach Hause zu kommen und es wird dir ewig dankbar sein. Himmel, du hast eindeutig zu viele Romane gelesen!" Der Mann war rot angelaufen, schnaubte aber nur.  
„Ich bin einfach nur neugierig, ok?"  
„Na klar", murmelte die Frau. „Also, was hast du nun vor, oh Retter der armen, außerirdischen Kreaturen? Es nach Hause mitnehmen und füttern?"   
„Sehr witzig. Wir wissen doch gar nicht, was es ißt und…" Er stockte, als das Wesen vor ihm sich zu bewegen begann. „Oh Himmel!" Er sprang auf und wich zurück, bis die Frau ihn am Arm packte und nach vorne stieß.  
„Na los, du Held! Du wolltest es doch retten, nicht wahr? Dann mach mal!"  
Das Wesen gab seltsame, röchelnde Laute von sich, dann richtete es sich auf und blickte sich um, bis sein Blick auf seinen beiden „Findern" hängenblieb.  
„Nun, Alca – dann hilf ihm mal, deinem Alien", wisperte die Frau. Alce warf ihr einen nervösen Blick zu, trat aber einen Schritt auf das Alien zu, zeigte seine leeren Hände als Zeichen der Friedfertigkeit und versuchte zu lächeln. Das Wesen starrte ihn immer noch an, seine helle Haut schimmerte im Dämmerlicht, sein flaches, breites Gesicht schien undurchdringlich.  
„Ähm…willkommen auf unserem Planeten. Es ist schön…ähm…Sie willkommen zu heißen und…äh…wir kommen in Frieden." Die Frau hinter ihm kicherte leise.  
„Ist das nicht eigentlich der Spruch der Aliens?" wisperte sie hinter Alca.  
Das Wesen stand langsam auf und sah sich um, dann blickte es wieder zu Alca und Devoin, die es furchtsam und neugiereig beobachteten. Es begann seltsame, abegahckte Laute von sich zu geben, die nur aus Konsonanten und Gekeuche bestehen zu schienen.  
„Ich glaube, es versucht zu kommunizieren!" rief Alaca aufgeregt.  
„Ich finde, es hört sich eher an, als würde es gerade abkratzen…", murmelte Devoin hinter ihm. Sie blickte hoch, als die ersten Regentropfen zu fallen begannen. „Oh, einfach toll – ich gehe jetzt nach Hause", informierte sie Alca. „Nimm das Ding doch mit, vielleicht können wir es ja zum Abwasch überreden…" Etwas unsicher sah Alca ihr hinterher, dann wandte er sich an das Wesen, das sich inzwischen ganz aufgerichtet hatte. Es war seltsam dünn, mit langen Stelzen als Beinen, einem kurzen Torso, auf dem der Kopf saß und dünnen, zerbrechlich wirkenden Armen. Es starrte Alca erwartungsvoll an, als wäre es wirklich ein kleines Tier, das ihm zugelaufen war. Der stöhnte auf, kam aber zu einer Entscheidung und winkte dem Wesen, ihm zu folgen. Es zögerte kurz, aber als ein besonders kalter Wind durch die Bäume fuhr, trabte es Alca schnell hinterher.  
Es war erstaunlich, wie es sich fortbewegte – seltsam steif und ungelenk und wie zu Hölle konnte es überhaupt sein Gleichgewicht halten? Alca schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Als sie nach ein paar Minuten zu Hause in der Vorhalle angekommen waren, fiel ihm was ein.  
„Ah, hätt ich doch beinahe vergessen!", rief er laut. Dann deutete er auf sich. „Aaaalllcaaaa", sagte er langsam und betont deutlich. Dann deutet er auf Devoin, die dazu getreten war und ihn mir gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete. „Deeeeeevvvoooiiinnn", sagte er. Das Wesen nickte langsam und versuchte die Namen nachzusprechen. Nach mehreren Versuchen, bei denen es sich fast die Zunge verknotet hätte, schaffte es die Namen fast richtig auszusprechen.  
„Eeelke. Teefuuin", rief es und klang fast begeistert. Alca und Devoin wechselten einen kurzen, amüsierten Blick, dann deutete Alca auf das Wesen und gab einen fragenden Laut von sich. Das Wesen verstand, was er meinte und gab einen seltsames Röcheln von sich, das plötzlich zuschnappte.  
„Interessanter Name", meinte Devoin. „So werde ich mein Kind mal nennen." Alca warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und begann nun seinerseits einige Zungenverrenkungen zu versuchen.  
„Heeeedn…", versuchte er tapfer und ignorierte Devoins Gekicher. Das Wesen schüttelte den Kopf und sprach laut und langsam.  
„Haaaaaaaaa…", begann Alca und verstummt etwas ratlos. „Habba?" Devoin prustete los.  
„Vielleicht hat es ja einfach nur Hunger?", schlug sie vor. Das Wesen nickte Alca zu, der das als Aufmunterung nahm und es erneut versuchte.  
„Harper? Harper!" Er lachte auf und drehte sich zu Devoin um, die ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte.  
„Es hat sein erstes Wort gesagt! Wie toll… Ich geh rein, mir ist kalt." Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich um und marschierte ins Haus.  
„Harper, komm mit!" strahlte Alca und machte die entsprechende Bewegung, woraufhin das Wesen ihm hinein folgte und anscheinend fasziniert stehen blieb. Draußen donnerte es laut und alle zuckten zusammen.  
„Puh, was für ein Gewitter…", meinte Alca.  
„Äh…Alca?" Devoins Stimme klang verblüfft.  
„Was ist denn?"  
„Sieh mal raus…wir haben Besuch." Alca drängte sich neben Devoin ans Fenster und starrte hinaus.  
„Oh, das sind bestimmt seine Freunde, die es…ähm…die Harper holen wollen", freute er sich.  
„Woher willst du wissen, daß sie ihn nicht jagen und er vielleicht nicht auf der Flucht vor ihnen ist?", meinte Devoin unschuldig und lächelte, als sie die Ratlosigkeit in Alcas Miene sah. Dann winkte sie Harper, der sich neben sie stellte und sofort los röchelte…ähm..sprach, als er die Wesen sah.  
„Ist das nun Freude oder Verzweiflung?", fragte Alca etwas hilflos.  
„Gute Frage…" Devoin beobachtete Harper wie er zu Tür rausrannte, wohl in der Absicht zu den anderen zu kommen. Sie folgte ihm ohne zu zögern und Alca trabte schnell hinter ihr her. Draußen bliebe sie beide stehen und beobachteten die fremden Wesen. Sie sahen alle so aus wie ihr Harper, nur gab es geringfügige Unterschiede in der Größe. Ein größeres trat vor und blubberte Alca und Devoin zu, die eine ratlosen Blick wechselten.  
„Was soll ich nun tun?" fragte Alca hilflos.  
„Mach das, was du auch immer beim Chef machst – lächeln, nicken und ihm in den A kriechen", schlug Devoin gehässig vor. Dann wandte sie sich an das blubbernde Wesen und nickte ihm zu. „Da, jetzt nimm deine Harper doch und hau endlich ab, du Pfannkuchen-Gesicht", sagte sie freundlich.  
Ein anderes Wesen, genauso groß, aber etwas dunkler röchelte was zu dem Pfannkuchen-Gesicht und fuchtelte mit etwas rum, was verdächtig wie eine Waffe aussah.  
„Wenn wir jetzt getötet werden, nur weil du wieder was mit nach Hause gebracht hast…", begann Devoin.  
„Meine Güte – nur weil ich einmal... Und dabei sah es aus wie ein Häschen!"  
Harper grunzte seinen Gefährten zu, die nickten und dann den Anschein machten, aufzubrechen. Dann drehte es sich um und winkte Alca und Devoin zu und das machte es so putzig, daß Devoin unwillkürlich lächeln mußte.  
„Süß ist Harper ja schon", vertraute sie Alca an. „So ein Haustier wär schon was." Aber sie winkte tapfer und Alca und sie sahen zu, wie die Wesen im Wald verschwanden.

„Geht es Ihnen auch gut, Mr. Harper?" fragte Dylan besorgt, als die bei der Maru angekommen waren und die Rampe hinauf stiegen. „Der Slipstream-Fighter war wirklich übel zugerichtet, als wir ihn fanden."  
„Jaja, ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, daß es mir gut geht. Und die zwei waren doch echt nett. Und sie hießen Elke und Tefuin."  
„Wer hieß Elke und Tefuin?" fragte Beka, die sie in der Maru empfing.  
„Die zwei, die mich gefunden haben. Sie haben mich zu sich nach Hause genommen. Voll nett!"  
„Und wer hieß wie?" fragte Tyr und stellte sein Gauss-Gewehr sorgfältig in die dafür vorgesehene Einrichtung.  
„Der größere hieß Tefuin, der kleinere Elke. Ich denke ja, Tefuin war das Männchen und Elke das Weibchen. Tefuin hat Elke auch immer so komisch zurechtweisend angeblubbert. Klang so wie Tyr…" Harper kicherte und versteckte sich schnell hinter Beka.  
„Was waren das denn für zwei Aliens?" fragte Beka, und schnallte sich an, ohne auf das Geplänkel zwischen Tyr und Harper zu achten.  
„Oh, ganz dunkele haut hatten sie. Ich hab sie erst gar nicht gesehen. Und vier Knubbelbeine, ganz kleine, hatten sie auch. Und jeder zwei Arme…oder Tentakeln…oder so… Am Anfang bin ich ziemlich erschrocken, aber vor allem Elke war total nett. Ich glaub, sie hatte mich ins Herz geschlossen…" Harper grinste anzüglich, während Tyr die Augen verdrehte.  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich als Vorspeise…", meinte er trocken.  
„Ach was, wie können Sie nur so viele Vorurteile haben! Woher wollen Sie denn wissen, was die essen? War wahrscheinlich nur ein altes Ehepaar, das im Wald ein zurückgezogenes Leben führt!"

„Und hier sind wie wieder nach der Werbeunterbrechung zu unserer Show – ‚Ich habe eine Geschichte'. Unser erster Gast ist Alca. Hallo, Alca – setz dich doch bitte." Alca marschierte zum Stuhl, ließ sich darauf nieder und blickte sich interessiert um.  
„Nun, Alca – was hast du erlebt?" Alca konzentrierte sich auf den Gastgeber der Talkshow.  
„Ich habe ein Alien gesehen", berichtete er. Die Zuschauer begannen zu tuscheln, schienen aber ausreichend fasziniert und nicht ablehnend.  
„Wirklich? Wie ist das passiert? Und wie sah es aus?" Der Gastgeber lächelte etwas ölig.  
„Nun, ich war mit meiner Kollegin auf Patrouille nach Rebellen, als wir auf dieses Wesen gestoßen sind. Es war anscheinend bewußtlos, aber dann ist es aufgewacht und wir haben es zum Stützpunkt mitgenommen. Und dann sind schon seine Gefährten gekommen, die es mitgenommen haben."  
„Wow, das ist ja unglaublich!" rief der Gastgeber ebenso herzlich wie falsch und zeigte eine lange Reihe dunkler Zähne. „Wollen wir doch mal hören, was deine Kollegin dazu sagt. Hier ist sie – Devoin!" Applaus brandete auf, als Devoin hereinmarschierte. Anscheinend kam sie direkt vom Dienst, denn sie trug noch ihre Uniform. Sie nickte dem Gastgeber zu und ließ sich neben Alca auf einen Stuhl plumpsen.  
„Hallo, Devoin. Erzähl uns dich mal deine Version der Geschichte."  
„Was heißt denn hier, Version? Wollen Sie damit andeuten, daß ich lüge?" empörte sich Alca unwillkürlich. Devoin rollte ihre rötlichen Augen, beschloß aber, aus Spaß mitzumachen.  
„Genau. Und wollen Sie damit auch andeuten, daß Sie einen Lieutenant von der dritten Einheit der Zweiten Armee als Lügner bezeichnen wollen?" fragte sie zuckersüß und grinste erheitert, als der Gastgeber etwas erschrocken drein blickte.  
„Aber nein…ich, niemals! Also, Devoin – erzählen Sie doch mal."  
„Naja, wir haben dieses Wesen gefunden. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte es erstmal liegen lassen, aber Alca wollte ihm helfen. Dann ist es aufgewacht und da es anscheinend keine feindlichen Absichten hatte, haben wir es mitgenommen. Sein Name war übrigens Harper. Naja, und kaum waren wir auf dem Stützpunkt angelangt, da kamen seine Gefährte, um Harper mitzunehmen."  
„Oh, sahen diese Gefährten genauso aus, wie Harper?"  
„Mhm…nein, sie hatten eine andere Größe. Alles sehr seltsame Gestalten. Vielleicht war das ihr Junges oder so", mutmaßte Devoin.  
„Eine phanastische Geschichte", nickte der Gastgeber.  
„Und wir haben ihm geholfen. Also diesem Harper", schaltete sich Alca noch mal ein.  
„Ja, eine wirklich gute Tat – hoffen wir nun für die Zukunft, daß diese Aliens besser auf ihren Harper aufpassen werden. Und Sie auf sich. Damit eine Gute Nacht und Auf Wiedersehen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja, etwas sinnlos die Geschichte, aber hey, hat wirklich Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben...hehe


End file.
